2015.09.15 - S'mores
Ethan Carver has been a busy boy. A large swath of Lookout Point has been cleared of debris, both natural and manmade. A small fire has been built near the edge of the cliff, surrounded by a circle of stones to keep the fire somewhat contained. Set off to one side are four buckets filled with sand for completely smothering the fire later. Nearby, a couple sleeping bags have been piled up to form a cushion on the hard ground, with a couple blankets as well. There's a picnic basket beside this makeshift bed. Once everything is prepared, Ethan sends a text message to Liam, asking him to meet at the place where they first kissed. And then he waits patiently. Liam Dunbar arrives a bit later out of breath of course, ‘cause well he doesn't have a car or anything, and its not like he can ask his dad for a friend to a date with his boyfriend. So he appears a bit out of breath, not that it'll last long of course. He looks around and smiles a bit, and is a little surprised so far he's come up with all the romantic dates, he didn't mind it he just wasn't expecting this. And it makes his heart beat faster... in a good way. Ethan Carver turns around to face Liam with a smile, holding a single, long-stemmed red rose. "Took you long enough," he says, tongue playing over his lower lip as he looks his panting boyfriend up and down. "Surprised?" Liam Dunbar nods and hadn't had time to get home so he was in his usual work out gear, of gym shorts and a muscle shirt. For such a dorky and short little guy he really was built. He takes the rose. Then he grins and says, "Yep." He leans up and kisses his boyfriend gently on the lips then smiles and says, "Lead the way hun." He was so happy though he really wishes Ethan had given him enough notice to shower... Ethan Carver takes a good, long sniff, a shiver running up his spine. "I love it when you smell all funky," he says, taking Liam by the hand and guiding him toward the pile of sleeping bags. Sitting cross-legged, he tugs Liam down beside himself, then pulls a blanket up over their shoulders. "We can watch the sunset from here. You don't hafta get home right away, do you?" Liam Dunbar shakes his head and texts his bro getting Grey to cover for him if his parents ask. He then curls up on the sleeping bag laying against his love. "Nope I can stay for a while. I mean I won't be able to spend the night or anything. But a while. Did you bring food?" He looks at the picnic baskets and his stomach growls, "I haven't eaten since lunch." He sniffs at the basket wondering what his talented boyfriend made for him. Ethan Carver chuckles as he reaches over to open the basket, and the scents of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars joins the smells of burning wood from the fire. He grabs a couple of long sticks he prepared, affixing marshmallows to the ends, and offers one to Liam. "Did you skip dinner?" he asks, sounding concerned. "I thought you would have eaten with your family, or I would have made something more substantial." Liam Dunbar blushes and says, "Well I was working late I backed a snack but I left it at home and I left all my power bars at your place..." He blushes and kisses your lips, "But I'm sure the s’mores will be enough till i get home and raid the fridge." He lays his head against Ethan's chest and lets Ethan made him s’mores. Ethan Carver smiles, holding both marshmallows over the fire with a small shake of his head. "You're really tuckered out, aren't you?" he asks softly, running fingers through Liam's hair. "Maybe I should have warned you about this, 'cuz I was thinking...Well, you're too tired, so...." Keeping the two sticks in one hand, he reaches into the basket to grab some graham crackers. Liam Dunbar leans up and smiles, "It’s okay babe. After... Actually." He jumps up and goes to you bike to the little compartment only big enough for keys and the like and pulls out some power bars and he already has a bottle of water with his he devours two bars real quick in a comical way then drains half his water bottle before getting back into your arms, " I think I'll be good enough for those other plans maybe?" Ethan Carver can't help but laugh as how quickly Liam scarfs down the bars, shaking his head. "Well, that was a sight to behold. How long have you been hiding energy bars in my bike?" He situates a chocolate square onto a graham cracker, than sandwiches a toasty marshmallow between it and another cracker, offering the s'more to his boyfriend. "I've got some more water here too, if you want it. Don't want you getting dehydrated before the main event." He grins wolfishly, giving his brows a waggle. Liam Dunbar smiles and was definitely receptive. There he leans in and kisses Ethan on the lips oh so gently before taking the s’mores form his hand and leaning back into the larger teen's arms. He sighs as he looks at the sunset and grins, "You know ... were both definitely gay and sappy as hell right?" He looks out at the beautiful sight of the setting son on their home surrounded by those powerful arms, his head resting on that powerful chest. He just sighs watching those golden beams paint the area like a stained glass window. Ethan Carver slides an arm around Liam's shoulders, pulling him close. "Oh yeah, the gayest and the sappiest," he agrees with a grin, leaning his head against Liam's. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He's silent for a long moment, just watching the sun slowly sink in the west. Finally, he whispers, "Of course, you know we're gonna do it before you can go home, right?" Because it had to be said.